


i have no idea what to title my works

by happyneurotoxin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, FrostIron - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Rain, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, valkyrie and thor are platonic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyneurotoxin/pseuds/happyneurotoxin
Summary: so uh basically the revengers help loki get with tony and thor yeets one of the cashiers kk





	i have no idea what to title my works

Thor and Brunnhilde had been working at the coffee shop downtown, with Thor making the pastries and Brunnhilde working the register. The other two employees, Lucielle and Jordan, would occasionally switch roles with them, though Lucielle mainly worked as a cashier and a cook while Jordan would spend her time in the office with supply orders and whatnot. They spent their time off joking around and making lighthearted conversation, which often involved one raven haired-male and Jordan's boss. The Stark Industries intern would spend the other half of the week working for Tony with the last three days of the week off, while the others worked at the shop full-time.

They often tried to set up Tony and Loki, but either failed or were caught by Loki.

As always.

But not on that one specific Wednesday. 

Loki had entered the shop just as Jordan was setting a coffee down in front of Stark, his receipt being placed next to the coffee along with a straw and spoon. Thor had gotten him to somehow sit across from the billionaire, who smirked slightly at the other, earning a blush as he looked back down to his phone.

Brunnhilde was back behind the register, ready to place another order when she caught the two sitting at the table, ready to make some snarky remark when Thor picked her up and yeeted her to the back of the shop, looking to the other two girls in warning as he came back to the table they were sitting in.

"I'm betting a vanilla bean frap that Tony will talk first." Lucielle said, leaning back further against the booth and looking back up to the pair.

"$50 that Loki makes the first move." Thor replied, pulling out two bills from his wallet while Lucielle met the others' eyes.

"Hmm.. I'm going with the same as Elle." Jordan boredly stated, the nickname making her coworker's smirk a tad wider before Jordan's eyes shifted to the pair at the booth in the corner where Tony looked up, starting to ask Loki about some random Asgardian topic as the two girls smirked, taking the bills and watching as he got up, quickly fixing their drinks before coming back with a water bottle for himself. 

Over at the other table, the two were quietly discussing Asgardian literature, both males avoiding the other's gaze as they conversed. Eventually, Loki had gotten up to leave, Tony following as he pulled Thor up and out of his seat where he was talking to his coworkers, boredly waving and keeping his head turned away from everyone to hide the blush as Tony got up, taking him off of Thor's hands as they left the shop, the three making kissy faces out the window which causd Loki to flip them all off collectively. The pair reached Stark tower, sitting on one of the couches before they continued their conversation. Loki's blush grew darker as they delved into different conversations, noting how Tony's gaze would occasionally stop at his lips. The pair ended up joined at the hip as Loki showed him some random pages of a book, not realizing that Tony hadn't been paying attention to the literature, but instead to Loki's face, and how calm it looked. Tony eventually fell asleep against Loki's shoulder, the other male gently moving the other down to his lap before continuing to read as he carded his fingers through the male's hair.

Jordan came back to the Stark tower later that night, seeing the two fast asleep with Loki's head against Tony's chest. 

She quickly snapped a picture of the pair, sending it to Lucielle and the other Avengers before heading up to her apartment.


End file.
